


Good Boy

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kana has been sneaking out almost every night, but for what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all  
> i love kana-bean with every single fiber of my being he is my pride and joy and i love him so fucking much my heart aches
> 
> and second  
> he may be my baby but if any baby of mine doesn't like dick they're not my real baby  
> (kidding(?))  
> if that idea doesn't sit well with you feel free to leave thank you

Kana sits by the fishing hole, watching shadows move through the window of his mother and father's private quarters. It's getting late, and soon enough they should be getting to sleep. Any minute now, the light will go out and Kana can walk about.

Of course, he knows not everyone is asleep. The castle is usually safe for the most part, but there are occasional invasions and someone needs to keep an eye out. He sees Kaze and Mozu hanging out as well as Rinkah walking from the smithy towards the bath house. The coast is clear for Kana, and casually he makes his way outside the castle. He takes his usual route towards town and ends up at his usual destination.

It's an odd shop, really. In the day it's a regular shop with regular, although very cute, shopkeepers that always are willing to give Kana discounts. In the evening, it closes up, but the shopkeepers don't stop working. Given if Kana has enough gold, he can go back in for an extra deal.

His stomach flips with the usual thrill he feels coming upon the shop. One shopkeeper is outside sweeping, glances at Kana knowingly, and lets him through.

Kana's breath shakes. Gods, if he was ever caught he wouldn't be able to leave his mother's sight ever again.

His favorite shopkeeper peeks his head out from the corner of an open door and smiles when they make eye contact. Kana runs his hands through his red hair before reaching in his pockets to produce gold. Every time he comes back, the price gets lower.

The shopkeeper- Yuu is his name- takes the gold without counting it and tucks it away on the shelf. Kana slides the door shut behind him and already hands are gently touching him, lips are whispering to him. Past his armor he can't feel much, and he begins shedding his clothing as Yuu presses his lips against Kana's skin. The redhead is shivering in anticipation, already imagining what Yuu could do to him.

Kana has a majority of his garments discarded and Yuu gently lifts him up to set him on a small futon that he is very familiar with. Kana lies on his back with Yuu between his legs. Kana's stomach flips as he notices the prominent bulge in his partner's pants, and his small hands grab at it. A smile comes to Yuu's face and he first strokes and kisses Kana, teasing him, before allowing him to see his hard-on.

Kana shivers. His mouth is watering and his mind becomes full of nothing but fantasies.

Yuu discards his pants and helps Kana become completely nude. The air in the shop is cold, and so the gentle shopkeeper runs his hands along Kana's bare skin.

However the redhead isn't quite in the mood for teasing. His hips are rolling almost on their own, a silent plea as he bites at his little fingers. Yuu can take a hint, and will oblige even if he does find that teasing Kana is pretty fun.

He takes his time, kissing Kana in various places- lips, neck, stomach, thighs, ankles, forearms, ears, forehead- as he reaches for a lubricant.

Kana's still shaking and shivering. His legs are spread wide, and he has one hand squeezing his erection as the other is clenched in his mouth. Yuu finally takes the lubricant in his fingers and preps Kana for what he's begging for. The shopkeeper is so gentle, and although the amount of time it takes before he is done drives Kana crazy, he's grateful. He's had nothing but pleasurable experiences, even the first time.

Yuu and Kana are ready. The fingers being bitten by Kana's sharp fangs move to tangle up in his fine hair as he feels the long hardness begin to press against him. Always so satisfying, Kana lets out a lengthy sigh.

As Yuu progressively pushes past Kana's entrance, the boy progressively stretches himself out until his muscles tense. Kana's hands grasp at whatever he can hold on to- his hair, mostly- because once Yuu has penetrated him he will not continue to be gentle. Again, Kana's stomach does a flip.

Yuu kisses up and down his stomach, making sure Kana's one-hundred percent ready before he will ravage him. Kana urges him on, squirming a tad as he feels Yuu's cock pulsate inside of him.

Yuu begins to thrust, starting up a slow, steady pace. He increasingly speeds up, and as he does so Kana's legs tighten around Yuu's hips. His tempo isn't insanely fast, although it's enough to make Kana begin to scream. His fists tighten in his hair and his muscles tense until it hurts. The face he has is so beautiful, and it urges Yuu on ever more. Slowly, he speeds up. They're breaking a sweat and the air that had once been making Kana shiver makes his goosebumps disappear completely. Kana's screams continue even as he chokes on saliva.

Yuu was once afraid of fucking Kana too hard like this. Kana is so small for his age that anyone would be afraid of snapping his little bones. Yuu learned quickly that Kana was tougher than he was, and it might have something to do with the blood in his veins.

Kana's becoming breathless. Yuu knows he's getting close at that point, however he stops abruptly and detaches Kana's legs from around his hips to turn him on his stomach.

Kana's ass is in the air, yet everything else lies on the surface beneath him. His tears land without pause below him, and as Yuu enters him again Kana catches his breath. His head is not clear anymore and all he can do is feel the intense lust burning in him. Kana isn't sure what nonsense he's whispering, but it has Yuu going and at the highest speed he can achieve. Kana's breath stops and his mouth hangs open, trying to let out something- but he's silent. His eyes are wide yet he sees black and all he can feel is the sparks of his incoming orgasm.

Yuu fucks him into climax, Kana finally gulping in a breath and releasing a final moan that drives Yuu into finishing himself. Kana can't feel anything for a few seconds other than the hot semen spurting from his cock and his head buzzing as he slowly comes down from his high. When his muscles relax, he lifts a shaking hand to wipe the drool and tears from his face. He can hear Yuu panting and feel his gentle, warm hands running along his skin.

Kana falls flat on his stomach. He feels like his lungs have burst, though thankfully he can still breathe. He allows his eyes to close as Yuu continues to pet him.

Before Kana leaves, Yuu offers some tea and sends him home with some beans and a promise that he's always welcome back.

**Author's Note:**

> yuu what are you doing you can't pet kana in the english version
> 
> yuu isn't anyone in particular btw. he's just a dude with a big dick that kana loves
> 
> ALSO hey i know ms dragon servant said there wasn't anyone else in the astral plane but shhhhh
> 
> anyway this wasn't meant to be very long and i rushed because i'd rather not stay up past 4 am no thank you


End file.
